1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer and recording material for the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a printer and recording material for the same, in which a photographed image such as a portrait image can be printed without lowering image quality.
2. Description Related to the Prior Art
There is a printer known with a trade name of “Print Club”, which is an automatic portrait producing machine including a pick-up camera for picking up an object to obtain data of an object image or a portrait image. A frame memory stores the data of the object image. A printing head, such as a thermal head, prints the object image to recording material to produce a print sheet. Also a decorative pattern image or other additional images are stored in the printer, and combined with the object image to be printed.
In the printer, problems are likely to arise if a recording material to be used does not satisfy predetermined conditions. The printer may be broken if a size or thickness of the recording material is different. Or desired quality of the image cannot be obtained. Thermosensitive recording material as an example of a recording material includes a base sheet material and cyan, magenta and yellow coloring layers having such a feature that its coloring characteristic changes due to a condition of preservation. Also, problems in the degradation in the quality arise with other various types of recording material, such as heat-development transfer type or sublimation thermal transfer type. The preserving conditions also depends upon the distribution channel of the recording material. But there is no known technique which allows selection of recording material with distribution channel which does not influence the quality of the recording material.